


Kinktober Day 4: Soft Vore

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Excess Saliva, M/M, Soft Vore, Swallowing, Vore, dragon - Freeform, saliva, tongue play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: Kinktober Day 4 SlotSoft VoreA commission for someone on Furaffinity.





	Kinktober Day 4: Soft Vore

While the venture of learning magic always presented its challenges, Danathius had long so learned that he was willing to take on impossible odds in the name of learning. Though the hike to Nuri’s cave had been a difficult one, the dragon was one of the few that were willing to entertain his constant quest for knowledge, and it made the trip more than worth the effort of seeking out the dragon. As he approached the cave, he was greeted with the faint rumble of a growl before Nuri caught his scent, recognizing his friend once Dan actually stepped into the mouth of the cave, flashing a somewhat mischievous smile. 

“Not in a good mood today, friend? I did say I’d pay a visit when I had some time for some research on dragons,” the human joked, watching Nuri relax slowly from the initial defensive stance he’d taken. The dragon replied with a low, nonoffensive rumble deep in his throat, bemused at the joke. Dan relaxed, knowing he hadn’t offended the other by showing up without more announcement beforehand, though he still knew that was no real way of gauging a dragon’s mood. He decided to approach with a somewhat lighter mood, offering a smile as he extended his hand. Nuri dipped his nose against the stretch of his fingers, blowing warm air from his snout, massive in comparison to the smaller human. 

“My mood is fine,” the dragon returned, humming warmth against the human’s arm. “Particularly for dealing with nosy ones.” 

“Nosy ones?” Dan asked, setting his bag down. “I wouldn’t call myself nosy. Studious, maybe. Bookish, at worst,” he retorted, beginning to dig through his travel bag. The low, clicking rumble from the dragon suggested a laugh, but he watched with a noted interest, blowing another warm breath that mussed the human’s hair. 

“Nosy,” he reaffirmed, before he watched the human fiddle and bother with his supplies, a passing thought lighting up his eyes as he sat back to watch the other. “If you truly wanted a hands on experience, you could take your research inside,” Nuri suggested, watching to gauge the human’s reaction to such a thought. Dan paused, almost curious for a second. 

“Inside?” His fingers stopped their rummaging through his various notebooks, some sketch materials there for his observations, but he was uncertain about the offer. 

“In my storage stomach. What better way to observe the vitals of a dragon than from within?” Nuri asked, watching the human carefully. It was almost possible to observe a challenging smirk on his features. “Or are you afraid that I would fully consume you?” He gave another sharp exhale, ruffling the man’s hair once more. 

It was clear the little tease poked at his pride, and Dan straightened his shoulders as his gaze fell to that curled mouth. “...It is an… interesting proposition,” he acknowledged, clearly interested. “If you give me your word that I’ll actually make it out alive then I’m certainly interested,” he admitted, and the dragon gave another low chortle. 

“Of course. You are one of the few of your species that is far too interesting to use as a simple meal,” the dragon replied, parting his massive jaws to show the rows of teeth, but there seemed to be plenty of room in his mouth and in his throat where he would easily not kill the curious creature, driving on Dan’s interest even more. “You have my word.”

His tongue, massive and slick, pressed from his teeth, waiting for Dan’s answer. Sliding his bag out of the way so he’d be able to return to it later to record his findings, Dan approached, brushing his fingers across the dragon’s sizable maw, curling his fingers along his jaw. “Very well. You’re right, I’m sure it will provide me with some truly invaluable information,” he conceded, taking a deep breath as he prepared himself for the unknown. 

That little agreement was all it took from the dragon to move forward, though instead of immediately closing his jaws around him or letting him climb inside, the thick, large tongue began to lavish against him, coating the man in a thick sheen of saliva. 

Dan gave a startled, someone embarrassed sound as the tongue curled around the crown of his head, leaving his brown hair slicked back and dripping with spit. When his hands raised to try and halt the tongue, it merely slipped away and traveled up his arm, soaking his sleeves and traversing to his chest. His cheeks were burning by then, too embarrassed to admit that the thick muscle of of the dragon’s tongue passing over him felt strangely good. “What are you-” Before he could finish his question, the tongue brushed along his throat, sending a nervous shudder down his spine as it left a trail of warmth and the same slick fluid along his skin. 

“It won’t be easy to swallow you dry,” the dragon explained, clearly amused by the other’s obvious nervous embarrassment at being slicked up by the dragon’s tongue. For good measure, he passed his tongue over the curve of Dan’s cheek, squishing the softer flesh there gently and feeling the heat radiating off of his cheeks in his blush. 

“Ah,” Dan answered, acknowledging the explanation and committing it to memory; it’d make another excellent written observation, though he was soon distracted from the topic entirely when he felt the dragon’s tongue curl playfully around his belly, flicking the tip of it to his side, drawing out an unintentional laugh. The dragon let a pleased rumble slip out at the reaction, and he glanced to the human, brushing his tongue out along his hands. 

“You may feel, if you like,” he offered, realizing that Dan had been trying to watch as much as possible of his wandering hands in that moment, and relieved at the permission to explore further, he ran his fingers over the rough ridges and bumps of the dragon’s tongue further back, careful not to gag him as he explored the sharpness of his fangs as well. 

“Marvelous,” he observed quietly, his gaze roaming across the row of razor sharp fangs, and Nuri nearly keened at the admiration shown. It certainly was a stroke to his pride, given how excited Danathius seemed to be about learning every little detail of him. His slow efforts had left the mage soaked with his saliva now too, his tongue coated with the sweet flavors of the human exploring his mouth. 

“Are you ready?” The dragon questioned, his saliva trailed in a curl of his dripping tongue around his legs to slick the last of his prepared body, his jaw crackling as he opened his mouth wide to give the mage plenty of room to maneuver to look at every single inch of his teeth and tongue. Dan, breathless at the intimidatingly beautiful sight of such an unexplored expanse, doing his best to remember every bit so he could recount the story of going to the dragon’s belly—and still hopefully back again afterwards. He had no reason to not trust the dragon at this point, and as he nodded, he kicked off his boots to avoid getting them soaked or to let the hard soles hurt the dragon’s throat on his way down or back up. 

“Ready now,” he confirmed, carefully setting one foot under the tongue that had slicked him up to pull him up into the offered mouth. The dragon prepared him slowly still, letting him sit in the divot of his mouth, soaking in the saliva that he had gathered there before he closed it carefully around him, making sure that none of his limbs were sticking at an angle that would get caught in the meeting of his teeth. 

Dan couldn’t help but feel a flick of nervousness when the world went dark around him, feeling his robes finish soaking through with Nuri’s saliva before the dragon inhaled through his teeth, giving a deep rush of fresh air inwards as he swallowed. It would give the human plenty of fresh air in his storage stomach while he did what research he could, but with that, he began to work him down. It was easiest for him to go down head first after allowing a pocket of air to precede him, and the mage pushed his arms forward in the beginning of his travel downwards. He folded his hands together, feeling the slick of more saliva forming to help push him down, but he could understand in the tight passage of the dragon’s throat that the lubrication to help him move down had been entirely necessary. 

He would have thought that the trip down would have been smothering, but he could see now that it had a strangely comforting feeling as his head ducked against his arms. Feeling the pressure of the esophagus squeezing to work such a heavy ‘morsel’ down was more like a full-bodied hug, akin to pulling a weighted blanket down over every inch of his body. It sent a shudder through him to feel the work of muscles pushing him further down, the sensation unfamiliar but strangely intimate, pressing in places he’d never imagined that odd sense of friction surrounding him. He found the journey short from the dip of the dragon’s uvula to the beginning of the safety of his stomach, surprised to find that the creature didn’t gag once; he supposed that it was helpful information, given that he was likely tasked with swallowing larger meals when he hunted and ate, all little details that he was paying rapt attention to on his way down. 

It took a little work to get his legs free of the tunnel of his throat, but when he did it dropped his body into the pit of the dragon’s stomach, taking a sharp breath given that he hadn’t realized how much he’d been holding his, with the slight difficulty of inhaling on the way down with the pressure from all sides. Dan felt his back curve into the softness of the inside of the dragon’s organs, and Nuri had been right that the inside of him would offer far more detailed information than he could gather from just making external observations. He could feel the depth and rumble of his deep inhales, and the heavy pound of his heart was nearly thunderous in his stomach, letting Dan take note of the strength and speed of his pulse. His fingers reached out, pressing against the thick interior of the dragon’s belly, with the pulse throbbing through every tissue and fiber of the dragon’s being. 

“This is remarkable,” the mage observed, feeling every rumble of the dragon around him, Nuri’s low growl signaling his satisfaction at having worked the other down safely, with the full sensation in his belly offering him just as much delight as the mage was feeling by being able to experience it first hand. Dan almost regretted not bringing a journal with him for the observations that he was making within, but he knew after all of the saliva that it had taken to coat him and prepare him for his descent into the dragon’s belly, it would have been ruined by the time he’d gotten it to this point. It would be worth looking for a way to waterproof his work to bring with him, if Nuri was so kind as to let him experiment with this experience again. 

Still, there was a strange enjoyment bubbling in the human as the dragon swallowed another deep gulp of air, giving him a fresh air source to linger in the comfort of the newfound space. Even if he had initially taken Nuri’s offer to study him from within, as the human settled in the pit of his belly, he found the experience familiar and pleasant, somehow. Never had he felt safer than within the belly of a veritable beast, but that was because he knew the strength of his friend meant nothing would happen to him while he was within. 

As he began to relax, attuning himself to the sound of that powerful heartbeat, Dan wondered just how often he’d be able to convince the other to allow him this sanctuary under future ‘research’ ventures.


End file.
